Of The Sky Episode 41 / Transcript
“The Feather High!” Ruby said quite loud. “I can’t believe it.” “Calm down Ruby, we are just visitors today.” Topaz said while reading a book. “We might get to see the school today, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have to do your homework.” Amber added. “Yeah, yeah sure. I’ll do it till tomorrow. Since we’ll be spending a whole school day there today.” Ruby answered. It was quite early in the morning and the three girls were at Ruby’s sitting or lying on Ruby’s bed. “Mhm. Sure you will…” Topaz mumbled. “Of course!” Ruby said. “You know, ‘doing your homework’ doesn’t mean copying it from your sister.” Amber added. “I- wasn’t going to!” Ruby shouted turning to Amber. “Yeah, yeah.” Topaz then said. “What are you talking about now?” Ruby wondered. “Why are you two always picking on me?” She then asked. “You really want to hear the reason?” Topaz said, quite frightening, but still joking. “Fine, then I’m going to pick on Loo in return.” Ruby decided. “Sounds like a plan.” Amber nodded. “But Ruby! You can’t make jokes of a senpai!” Topaz then said joking. “He’s no senpai, he’ll never be.” Ruby then noted, laughing. “Anyways. Let’s head downstairs. We don’t want to be late, right?” Topaz then said and the three stood up and left the room. OPENING To get to the Feather Castle High, the girls had to take a train, to get to the newer part of Feather Castletown. Feather Castletown is a pretty old, traditional town. About 20 or 30 years ago, a new section of the town has been build. In that time, the Feather Castle High was build, the only High School in Feather Castletown. While the traditional part of the city looks rather like a big village, the new part looks more modern and due to that it is usually referred as the ‘modern Feather Castletown’. “It has been long since I’ve been to the modern part.” Amber said. “Oh yeah, right! You used to live there, long before you moved to your aunt. I remember.” Ruby said thinking. “I don’t remember what it looks like, though. I mean I was pretty young back then.” Amber said smiling. “I’ve been there last year.” Topaz said. “And by last year, I mean 2012. You might remember that my family spent Silvester there.” Topaz added. “Sure, sure! This was the first Silvester without Topaz!” Ruby remembered. “Well, I’ve never been to the modern part before.” She added. “Ha! But for that we know every part of the traditional!” Amber said laughing. “That is true!” Topaz agreed. Then the train entered the ‘modern’ Feather Castletown. “Woah! This doesn’t look like town at all!” Ruby said surprised. “Are we sure that this still is the same town?!” A girl from the behind wondered. It was Nanami, Robin’s very close friend. “Of course it is, Koizumi-san.” Yoshida-san said. “If you look in the opposite direction, you can see the Arc-en-ciel Tower and a tiny part of the Feather Castle.” He explained. “No way!” Ruby said, looking out of the train’s window. “The tower is bigger than I thought!” “Alright, teacher! Guide us the way!” Ruby said excited. “I was going to, Akahane-san.” Her teacher said and started walking. “Hehe, right. Sorry.” Ruby said quietly. After a short walk, the seniors of Nijiiro Private Middle School arrived at the Feather Castle High School. “Woah, I wonder if Emerald and the others did the same thing last year.” Ruby wondered thinking. “Nope, they didn’t. This is a one-time chance. And luckily, it happened in our senior year. The seniors of Shiro Private School, should come too. This years of course.” Topaz answered. “I kinda wish the others were here too, it would be fun.” Ruby said kinda sad. “But they are here… just a High School freshmen, not as Middle School seniors.” Amber explained. “Still, it’s not the same.” Ruby mumbled. “Alright everyone, please follow me!” The teacher said. And finally the boys and girls could enter the Feather Castle High for the first time. “The first two or three hours, you’ll stick to the group. Later, you are allowed to walk around on your own. If you leave, you may come to me or one of my colleagues and tell us that you are leaving!” Their teacher said and brought them to the main building. Inside the building was a very big room waiting for the Middle School seniors. Some High School seniors were standing inside, probably there to welcome the Middle School seniors. “Please remember that, even though this even today, some classes still have lessons.” The headmistress of the Feather Castle High said. “So please be quiet and enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free and ask me!” She said and left the room. Her office was upstairs, the first door. There were many stairs and many of them lead upstairs. But the headmistress’ one was the biggest door that was visible. “I wonder if they have a basketball team here.” Ruby said thinking. “Sure, why are you interested?” A girl answered Ruby’s question. The girl was standing behind Ruby. “Oh, you are one of the seniors!” Ruby said, pointing at the girls. “That’s right.” The girl smiled. “I’m Hanazawa Kimochi. Feather Castle High School, third year student.” The girl introduced herself. “And for today, I will show you around this school. So if you would follow me.” She said and bowed. “Of course we will.” The class’ teacher said. Kimochi bowed and started walking. “You might have noticed, this is a pretty big school. This has a reason.” She started explaining. “Since there is only one High School in Feather Castletown, the Feather Castle High School, or Feather Castle High – as you would call it – or Feather High – as we call it, has a lot students. Of course not all students from the three Middle Schools in this town attend here. But for many, it is just cheaper to visit this school, than travel and attend somewhere else.” She made a small break. “So this school was built extra big. 30 years ago, people thought they might have built it too big. But today we are thankful, they didn’t build it smaller.” Kimochi explained. “You might have heard stories about students need to visit schools in other towns because there was no one in Feather Castletown. Well those aren’t just stories. That was the truth. But luckily, these days are over, right?” Kimochi explained, turning around to the group, smiling. “Man, she can talk a lot.” Topaz said impressed. The remaining part of the guide has been shown as a summarized version, which had the song living my dream as background music. The group got to see the most different things. From normal classrooms, to sport fields. There were many fields. A soccer field, a basketball field, a tennis field, a lacrosse field and a softball field. Ruby was especially happy to see a basketball field. If the others hadn’t stopped her, she would have probably stayed there, challenging the high school students. Then they went on to the different afternoon activities, their rooms and clubs. There were more clubs than the Nijiiro Private Middle School had. Last part of the guide was the roof, which was not just a roof but rather something like a garden where the students could spend their break or free time that they’ll spend at school. Then it finally ended. “Well then everyone.” Kimochi bowed. “I will leave you alone now. I hope you enjoyed the guide a bit and I hope to see many of you next year again.” She said and left. As she was gone, their teacher told them that their free time started now. Most of the students decided to go home. “Finally! Let’s go home.” Ruby said stretching. “That’s right!” Umeko agreed. “Come guys.” She said and Robin and Nanami headed together with her to the gate. “Ruby, wait.” Topaz said strict. “Huh? What?” Ruby wondered. “Don’t you remember? We promised to meet with the others as soon as the guide is over.” Topaz sighed. “Oh right!” Ruby said remembering. “Sorry about that.” “It’s time for a break. How could they know that it would around that time?” Amber said thinking. “But I don’t want to stay too long, alright? I promised to help at the restaurant today.” Ruby added. “Yeah, don’t worry.” Topaz said and grabbed Ruby’s arm. Meanwhile, at the roof of the Feather Castle High. The remaining four of the group were enjoying their break. “Like I said, the guide is over now.” Sapphire said, looking down to the entrance. “Most of the students are leaving again.” She added. “Sure the school wouldn’t let the seniors to miss too many classes today. So it’s not very surprising.” Emerald said. “I mean that it ended that quickly.” She added, making sure that everyone understood what she meant. “You think Ruby and the others left too?” Diamond then wondered. “I don’t know. And even if they would, I would understand it. I would do everything to get home earlier.” Sapphire answered. Then, she took a piece of paper rolled to a ball and threw it at Loo. “Are you still awake Prince?” She then wondered. “Awake, yes. In mood of talking, no.” He answered short. But then, from behind, someone got closer to him and said: “Long time no see, huh?” By judging Loo’s reaction to it, it was an unpleasant visitor. “No!” He shouted and put his head back on his arm, hiding from the person. “Yoshida-san.” Diamond said nice. “It’s true, long time no see.” “You don’t need to be so nice, Dia.” Loo then mumbled. “Hey, isn’t that the student council president of Niji?” Sapphire wondered. “What does he want from our Prince?” She asked sceptic. “Oh that’s easy. I was looking for him all day, since last year, I spend all day with Kuraisoba-san.” Yoshida-san explained. “Urgh!” Loo really didn’t like being called ‘Kuraisoba-san’. “Btw, Prince?” Yoshida-san then wondered. “Yeah, that’s uh…” Sapphire tried to explain. “You didn’t spend time with me, you followed me all the time. You were like a stalker… you still are.” Loo said annoyed. “Ah, isn’t that cute? Reunion of best friends.” Ruby said laughing. “Hey, you could have told us that you were up here.” She then complained. “If we had, then HE” Low said, pointing at Yoshida-san “Would have followed you. I didn’t want that to happen.” “Yes and besides, we just decided that we would come up here.” Emerald added. “Now, now. He’s being stubborn, but I now that you like me.” Yoshida-san said. “I don’t know how much Loo likes you, but talking to him at that time of day is always a bad idea.” Diamond explained. “Oh, yeah, then I’ll come back later.” Yoshida-san said and left. “Good. Stay away.” Low then said, unsure if he heard him or not. “You know, he’s just trying to be your friend.” Amber then said. “Yeah, but I can’t blame him… Yoshida-san is pretty annoying.” Ruby then said. Amber didn’t say anything but nodded. “And someone like this is your student council president?” Sapphire wondered. “Well, it was not our decision.” Topaz explained. “All that beside, I think today will be a calm day.” Loo said, way calmer than he was before. “Really, how come?” Emerald wondered. “Last time, Break was weakened enough to need more time to recharge. And Catastrophe… I doubt that he’ll attack now.” He explained. “Why shouldn’t he? I mean, I have nothing against a day of. But what makes you think that way?” Amber wondered. “Easy. He is charging for more power. Why do you think they were so into creating the ‘perfect darkness’ lately?” Loo answered. “Oh great. Well, at least we have this day off.” Topaz said and sat down. “A day off, is good. Guys. And no matter what happens, we can take it.” Ruby said determined. “Yeah, let’s relax a bit.” Amber agreed. „This is only the calm before the storm.” Loo then answered, while saying it with a cold tone, it still sounded pretty worried. ENDING Category:Transcripts